


Song Prompts.

by 12GaugeRedHead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12GaugeRedHead/pseuds/12GaugeRedHead
Summary: So this has totally fed my writers Muse.  I'm going to turn it into a full fic,  instead of just short ficlets.  I'm still going to use songs as prompts.If you have a song you'd like to see here please comment.Might change the rating as I go.  Will add more relationships as I go.





	1. Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these amazing characters, or these songs. Just having some fun.

Chapter 1.

SONG: "I Don't Wanna Live Forever". By ZAYN

Relationship: Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes 

 

Bucky sat on the couch in their... HIS suite.  Shadows played across the dark room. The elbow of his metal arm balanced on his knee,  his fingers tugging roughly on his hair.  His other arm dangled loosely across his lap, his Scotch glass,  now empty,  clutched in his fist.  He hadn't turned the lights on in days.  The only lights now were coming through the floor to ceiling windows,  shining up from the city below. 

Fuck.  

He could get drunk,  but it took a lot.  He guessed he was luckier than Steve in that aspect.  Three bottles of Tony's booze down and he could feel a buzz behind his red rimmed eyes.  

Fucking fuck.  

Darcy had left him a week ago.  Well 8 days,  20 hours ago.  Who was counting though.  Steve had stopped trying to talk to him 5 days in.  What did he expect anyways.  After Bucky tried to pick a fight over nothing,  having it fail in spectacular style, he'd put his left arm through the wall.  Steve had walked out,  hadn't come back.  Drywall still littered the floor in the hallway.  It went well with the smashed lamp and empties. 

Bucky stood,  rolling his shoulders. Still in the undershirt and sweats he'd worn home from the gym with Steve days ago, he'd given up caring. His phone sat on the coffee table next to an empty bottle.  He'd tried calling,  texting,  he'd even sent flowers.  He hadn't heard from her at all,  nothing.  He knew where she was,  but she made him promise to stay away.  

The kicker was,  he KNEW she was right.  He had absolutely taken her for granted.  Between the missions, training, and his own wants, she had become second.  Months.  She had lived like that for months.  She had tried to talk to him,  to warn him that things needed to change.  Natasha had tried too.  But he was FREE.  There was no way he was being told what to do by her,  or by anyone else outside of Avengers missions.  He had spent 7 decades being controlled.  

Natasha was there helping her pack when Bucky came back up from the gym.  Both moral support,  and body guard.  He'd almost laughed when she'd told him she was leaving.  She loved him,  he loved her,  she would be back. She didn't need physical protection from him.  She told him not to follow,  not to contact her and with Tasha's help,  carried her stuff out the front door.  

24 hours later,  laying alone in bed he realized... He was out of control enough for her to be afraid of him. He had ignored her, her fears, everything.  

Bucky had called Steve,  tears coloring his tone.  Told him she'd gone.  When Bucky saw him though,  he could tell Steve wasn't surprised.  He realized he was the ONLY person who hadn't seen this coming.  

Fucking fucker.  

He grabbed his phone,  swiped the screen and stared at his unanswered texts.  

He'd been through a lot in his life,  but this,  this pain,  had no equal.  God,  he loved her.  Her pale skin,  dark curls and sassy smile.  When they'd first made love he had worshipped her body,  her curves. He couldn't get enough of her.  

When had he stopped looking at her? When was the last time he had made her come hard enough to scream his name?  When was the last time they'd even made love?  He'd gotten so wrapped up in himself, he would take his own pleasure, without returning it.  It had become about the sex,  about fucking.  Not about the love.  

God,  he was such a bastard.  

He stared for another moment at his phone,  looking between it and his glass.  

Fuck. 

He'd really done it now.  

His heart gave a hard,  painful,  thump in his chest.  

Rearing back he threw the fine crystal at the window with all the force he could muster.  The Scotch glass shattered,  tiny pieces showering back into the room.  His phone followed next,  making a horrid sound as the screen cracked, spider webbing out before it hit the ground like a rock. Stark tech, almost indestructible. He fucking hated Tony Stark in that moment. Bucky took two deep breaths before letting his rage at himself bubble over.  Tightening his body he roared,  yelled with every fibre of his being.  

His greasy hair covered his eyes,  stuck to the tears staining his cheeks.  

Falling from a train hadn't killed him.  Hydra hadn't killed him after 70 years of torture.  He was pretty sure this would though. His broken heart,  Darcy Lewis,  a 28 year old lab assistant, would be the end of James Barnes. 

If this was how his life was going to be,  this cruel existence,  he wouldn't be able to do it.  Freedom wasn't worth shit if he couldn't be with her.  He didn't want to live forever,  not without her.  

All he'd wanted was freedom,  to remember.  He'd been given EVERYTHING and then he'd thrown it away.  

"Darcy... " barely a whisper,  slipped from his lips. He leaned against the window, his forehead felt on fire against the cool glass, as he finally let tears fall. 


	2. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONG: "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" by ZAYN
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these amazing characters or these songs. Just some fun.

Bucky: Darcy,  baby, I know I messed up.  Please,  come home.  

Bucky: Sweetheart,  I love you.  Please just come home.  

Bucky: We can work on it.  Just come back.  Let's at least talk.  

Bucky: Coffee?  Please.  It's all I'm asking for.  

Bucky: I'm sorry.  So, so, sorry.  Please.  

Bucky: Just let me know you're there.  

Bucky: Please baby.  Please. Just a hi,  anything.  I want to know you're there.  

Bucky: Did you get my flowers?  

Bucky: Baby,  please.  

Bucky: Darcy doll, please.  I'm begging now.  Just respond.  

Bucky: I can fix this.  Please.  

Bucky: BABY,  PLEASE.....

Bucky: I love you so much.  I would dive off that train again.  I'd trade my very soul to them just to hear your voice.  

Bucky: I love you.  

Bucky: Please God,  I love you so much.  Are you there?  

Bucky: Darcy?????  

Darcy stared at her phone,  having reread his texts so many times. They played on a loop in her mind.  

She had tried talking to him, so many times.  Tash told her she even tried. He just refused to hear.  

Honestly,  she hadn't expected him to care when she left.  And it seemed like at first he hadn't.  He had turned into such an ASSHOLE.  He was so sure of himself.  He deserved freedom more than anyone,  but this, how he'd become.... It wasn't freedom.  It was purely self indulgence at the cost of everybody who worked so hard towards his recovery.  At the cost of EVERYONE that loved him.  

She was so heartbroken when she'd left,  watching that ugly smirk on his beautiful face.  He had been so sure her life was dependant on his feelings,  that she would come running back.  Darcy Elizabeth Lewis DOES NOT run back to anybody.  She had been heartbroken,  but steadfast in her resolve.  

36 hours after she left she'd gotten the first text.  Messed up?  He'd "messed up"? 

Fucker.  

He had slowly and completely dismantled her self worth.  Leaving her feeling like an open sore,  just being picked away at.  

She pushed her phone off the white bedspread in Clint and Agent Agents spare room. Natasha and Clint had agreed it was safer for her.  Clint sat out in the living room,  having given up trying to cheer her up a few days ago. She had turned her phone to silent after the arrogant texts had turned pleading.  She glared at it angrily,  swiping the tears from her face. Red rimmed eyes and nose,  she was sure she looked all kinds the hot mess. 

She didn't have an end game.  She was sure he wouldn't care when she left,  so there had never been any ideas about what would bring her back.  

Jane was always off planet with Thor,  making her scientist wrangling almost unneeded. Bruce could survive... Tony had Pepper,  so he'd probably survive.  He'd offered her a job at a training facility and she was inclined to take it.  New York was just TOO FUCKING SMALL.  

But now,  NOW.... Now he sounded sincere.  His voice mails had stopped her heart,  breaking it further.  Was he crying?  Honestly,  she hoped so.  It was childish and selfish,  but she fucking hoped so.  She was allowed to be selfish for a change.  She wanted him to feel at least some of the pain she had... Still was.  

It had taken what was left if her dignity to walk away.  After a year of steady decline it had come down to her OR him.  She would ALWAYS choose herself.  

Yesterday Clint had helped her shower.  Washing her hair gently and pulling it back into a couple French braids.  She knew she was being stupid,  crazy even.  She had no idea what was happening to her,  barely able to give Clint one word answers to simple questions.  

This morning she had finally asked about him.  Interrupted Clint and Phil during breakfast.  She didn't eat anymore... Did she?  Darcy asked them how he was... Stupid,  stupid,  STUPID.  

All Clint said was that Steve couldn't be around him anymore,  that all they could hear in the last few days was things being broken and him calling her name. 

Clint had always promised he'd never lie to her. 

Darcy pulled the comforter to her mouth to muffle the sobs that had started.  Tears burned their way down her cheeks,  her eyes Swollen and burning from all the tears she'd shed.  

FUCK.  

She really fucking HATED Bucky Barnes.  But God,  did she LOVE him.  

Sobs wracked her body in the pale light of her lamp.  She drew her knees to her chest and let the tremors shake through her tired body.  Her tank top and tights feeling so tight on her sweltering body. 

"Darcy? " Client's quiet voice accompanied a quiet tap on her closed door. She didn't answer,  not because she didn't want to,  but because she couldn't.  She heard him sigh and trudge back down the hall.  

If she was so sure she was doing the right thing,  was it supposed to hurt so much? She could feel every laboured beat of her wrecked heart.  It pumped hard,  like it was pumping sludge and her head throbbed right along with it.  She'd known pain.  Breaking her ankle,  a concussion,  the wound in her thigh after an explosion in Tony's lab.  She would gladly take those 18 stitches WITHOUT anesthesia if it would just take the edge off the fracturing she was feeling now.  

She was so sure she was dodging a bullet,  saving herself by running.  Now though,  she understood when people talked about dying of a broken heart.  If she survived this,  what would be left of her on the other side?  Had she just walked away from the love of her life?  This sure didn't feel like the right choice.  

Hicupping Darcy unfurled from the ball she'd been in and reached over the side of her bed.  
   
She held the phone to her chest for a minute,  trying to take deep breaths.  Before she could think too hard,  she hit his number and held the phone to her ear.  

She didn't know how many times it rang but when he answered,  his voice hanging thick with tears as he whispered her name into the phone.  

The only response she could give him was a ragged sob. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this story in a different fic. It will be called "When Love Just Isn't Enough (And Other Clichés)". You can find it listed in my works, continuing on after this chapter.... I don't know how to add a link here yet, sorry.


End file.
